1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and tool for implementing a hazard fighting command system and in particular for organizing and tracking multiple units of hazard fighting personnel and equipment.
2. Background Information
Civil agencies such as city and county fire departments and other hazard controlling agencies need a flexible command structure to respond to many different situations. Command personnel of a fire department for example, must have the capability to respond to situations ranging from a small fire which can be controlled by a single unit of equipment and crew, to a large scale fire that may require many units that may include equipment and crews from different departments within an agency and even from different agencies. The basic organization and command line of an agency responding to an incident such as a fire department is essentially the same for all emergency incidents, small and large. An individual referred to as the incident commander is in charge to direct and manage the operation generally at the site and ultimately gains control of the incident and brings it to a conclusion. A small incident requiring only the deployment of one or two units is relatively uncomplicated. For a small incident the incident commander is generally the supervisor of the first unit to arrive at the scene and assumes the role of directing the units assigned to that site, assigning particular assignments to the units and corresponding crew members. The incident commander having only to manage and direct one or two units can do so without a great deal of organizational concern.
Large scale incidents that require multiple units of equipment and corresponding crews of personnel magnify the organizational concerns of the incident commander. The more equipment required and involved to combat an incident, the more complex the management. Each equipment unit called into service has personnel assigned to the unit and the incident commander assigns the unit and its corresponding crew to a task. The incident commander, makes the job assignment and it is the duty of the incident commander to keep track of the assignments. Additionally other agencies, both public and private may be employed and they too come under the overall organizational responsibilities of the incident commander.
In cases where multiple units and/or agencies are involved, the incident commander will necessarily have to keep notes of the assignments made since it is not feasible to rely on an individuals memory. Furthermore, such notes should enable assistants to refer to them and quickly determine their area of responsibility. Also, the command responsibilities may be transferred to a new incident commander who must be able to quickly decipher the organization that is in place. It is thus necessary to make an ongoing and standardized record of the organization as it is formed which is an objective of the present invention.
It is believed that in order for the incident commander to effectively manage numerous amounts of equipment and personnel involved in a serious incident such as a multi-alarm fire, the incident commander needs a tool that will provide ready information on each and any facet of the operation. The present invention provides a tool to aid the incident commander to effectively manage and direct the personnel and equipment involved.